


Alien Stars and New Years Kisses

by seekerluna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra!Keith, Klancemas2016, M/M, Prompt Fill, alien keith, best waifu's together, implied relationship with Red and Blue Lions, klance, klancemas, they are the best lions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekerluna/pseuds/seekerluna
Summary: "Have you ever been kissed at midnight?"





	

Sometimes, Pidge’s wacky adjustments and upgrades were great and helpful. Like right now for instance. 

The Voltron crew had recently been able to calculate the date and time on Earth and were pleasantly surprised to find it was New Year’s Eve on Earth, which at the same time made them all a little sad and homesick. They’d been gone so long and they wouldn’t even be home to ring in the new year. But, they at least got to ring it in being the defenders of the universe and on an awesome alien planet; or at least that’s how Lance saw it.

As it was, Lance and Keith were just outside the castle-ship with their lions, laying out on their muzzles as they looked up at the stars glittering far above them. It was odd to think they’d probably visited more than a dozen of those stars already on outreach and rescue missions, surreal even.

“Back on Earth, we only ever dreamed of visiting galaxies away from the milky way.” Keith gave Lance a sidelong glance from where he was laying before he let his gaze drift back up to the night sky, observing the two moons for another moment. “And here we are, some of the first humans to visit the far reaches of the Horsehead nebula on planet Magrathea.” Keith knew Lance was babbling because he was feeling homesick again, he didn’t mind, he actually enjoyed it most days. “It’s kinda weird, huh, Keith?” 

“Not really. The only weird thing about any of this is how we got here.” Keith sat up just a little and looked at the little holographic clock he’d brought out with them. Just fifteen minutes left until midnight on Earth.

“We got here on the same things we’re sitting on.” Blue grumbled under him. “Sorry, I meant, the same lions we’re sitting on.” A more contented purr.

“Jeez, Lance, could you be anymore insensitive?” Keith snorted softly though he edged a bit closer to the other, looking down at his face to see that Lance was smiling. Keith let out a little breath and laid down beside him again, shoulders touching, legs pressed together to warm their slightly chilled bodies. He checked the clock again. Three more minutes. He heard more than felt Red rumble from where she was settled beside Blue, the Red lion having loved the idea of a midnight kiss even as she nudged and prodded her paladin to make a move on Blue’s paladin.

Two minutes.

“Have you ever been kissed at midnight?” Lance asked as he shifted beside Keith, reaching down to tangle their fingers together between them and Keith’s face light up brighter than the endless blackness dotted and splashed with stars above them.

“No. Have you?” Lance smiled at him.

“Does my sister’s cat count?” Keith blinked.

“Dude.” Lance laughed.

“I’m joking! No, I haven’t either.”

30 seconds.

Keith shifted just a bit, moving so he hovered just above Lance, looking down into his smiling face and fathomless blue eyes. God he could get lost in those eyes, he could stare into them all day and not get bored.

10 seconds.

He leaned down, heart thumping against his ribs as he inched closer and closer with each passing tick. He was a hairsbreadth away when they were suddenly jolted, the two of them yelping as their foreheads knocked against one another. Keith groaned and tried to get his thoughts together. What just happened?

He leaned over the side of the lions and immediately he knew what had happened. Red and Blue had decided they were going to kiss at the stroke of midnight, well… kiss as much as two giant, robotic lions could anyway. He could feel Red’s mirth through their bond and he shot her a pulse of annoyance at having had his first New Year’s kiss ruined by his very own lion. It was like having a parent cock-block you. He barely registered Lance’s voice off to the side.

“I’m pretty sure our lions just blocked us.” Lance groaned in pain, rubbing the red spot on his forehead. He felt a little indignant feeling from Blue and paused as she explained to him just why she’d been so eager. “Oh, huh, I guess that makes sense. I suppose I can give it up to you guys but how about a little warning next time?” A rumbly purr came from Blue this time as he patted her muzzle. He looked over at Keith and noticed the look on his face, figuring he was having a sort of mental conversation with Red, though his face was glowing a faint shade of pink. “Oh god, Blue, tell her to stop teasing him already and let me kiss him.”

Lance reached out and grabbed Keith’s face in his hands, fingers tangling into the long locks as he drew Keith’s face closer to his. Their lips met in firm press of skin, noses squashed until Lance was figured out he needed to tilt his head to get a comfortable angle. It lasted all of a few seconds before they pull apart and stared at one another, face’s equally pink and flushed.

“Happy New Year.” Keith muttered, leaning in to gently press his forehead to Lance’s.

“Prospero Año, Keith.” Lance looked at Keith’s eyes and he could see more stars than there were in the universe. 

Keith didn’t always know what Lance said when he said it in Spanish but just this once, he could understand. He smiled and leaned in the mere few inches that separated them and kissed him again, this time with much more meaning.

Perhaps this new year would be better than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Look though you guys, if it weren't for blu3t3amrul3s on tumblr, none of this shit would be possible. They are my awesome ass hell friend and they give me life for my writings.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy day 6 of Klancemas!


End file.
